part of a whole
by andmakeitbetter
Summary: matt/andrew oneshot/drabble i don't know summaries anymore


After Steve left Matt's house, it got kind of weird.  
>Since getting the…telekinesis, it'd be the three of them, <em>always.<em> Andrew and Matt no longer had to carpool, and if they ever hung out they invariably ended up invited Steve. Sure, once or twice Andrew and Steve had flown off to eat lunch on top of a building somewhere, but otherwise it was always _three three three._  
>So, being alone with Matt in his room with the TV too quiet to be a filler for conversation had Andrew a little nervous. Matt was stretched out next to him on the carpet, an empty beer can by his hand and his face in Andrew's direction. His expression was peaceful, but he was just <em>staring<em> at Andrew and it made him uncomfortable because it was Matt and all but…  
>He sat up, stretching. "I should like, probably go home or something." He looked at the wall where he expected there to be a clock, which there wasn't, but he pretended to be surprised by the late hour anyway. "It's pretty late."<br>"You can sleep over," Matt said, touching his wrist. "I can sleep on the floor." Andrew drew his wrist away, almost like a flinch, and regretted it immediately at the look on Matt's face.  
>"I never sleep over at your house."<br>Matt pushed himself up and looked at Andrew. "I've been reading a lot of David Hume, the philosopher, lately," he said suddenly.  
>"Uh-"<br>"He was full of skepticism- one of his ideas was that we can't look at a part of something and assume that we know everything about it-" his hand raised up as if to gesture, and then dropped back down, "-like." Matt assumed a stuffy, faintly-British voice. "'It is impossible to draw a conclusion about a whole from looking at a part, so how can we decide about God from looking at the world?' We can't just make all these _assumptions,_ Andrew, from the little amount that we know."  
>"Your point?" Andrew quirked his mouth up, remembering the last time Matt had brought up philosophy to pick up Casey. His smile faded when Matt leaned in, face a bit too close to Andrew's, his breath warm on his chin.<br>"I'm _saying-_ well, Hume was saying—that just because you've spent every other night of your life without me doesn't mean anything tonight." He blinked slowly, looking straight at him, as if he was giving him time to let it sink in.  
>Andrew blinked back, and then let out a shaky laugh. "Right, I bet that's what Hume meant. Whatever man, I'm gonna-"<br>"Stay?"  
>"What?"<br>"You can't refute Hume, Andrew." His face was even closer.  
>"Actually, I ca-"<br>Matt's hands went up to his face, then his neck, and then he was kissing Andrew, his mouth soft and warm and he had _no idea what was happening._  
>"Matt," he tried to say, except it sounded more like <em>mmph,<em> and Matt's hands were cradling his head and holding the small of his back. They were leaning into the side of the bed, Matt pressing Andrew's back into it. His hands were scrabbling everywhere, finally grabbing Matt's shoulders and pulling him towards him, even closer, because suddenly he needed his warmth so much that it hurt him.  
>"Andrew," Matt said, into the spot where his neck and shoulders met. "Andrew, Andrew, Andrew. Stay with me." He kissed Andrew on the mouth, then the nose, mouth coming down like an axe. "Stay with me."<br>"I'm staying," was all Andrew could think up, distracted by Matt's mouth and hands and just _Matt_, because he loved him so much but didn't know how to say it and he pressed his face to Matt's.  
>"I don't—want to be on the floor," Matt said.<br>He didn't know how he managed to get up on the bed with Matt, his knees like jelly and his head dizzy. Matt was being so _gentle_ that it was weird, his hands almost scared to touch him now, to even tug at the collar of his shirt, and he was hovering over Andrew and _he_ looked scared.  
>"God, you're like- I dunno, a baby bird because I have to be so careful with you now and you're so fragile like you could break at any second, but at the same time you could just fly away when I'm not looking and I just <em>want you,<em> and I want you to stay—" his voice was shaky, and Andrew kissed him and touched his face and even though he was weirded out by being compared to a bird, it was sweet.  
>Matt's hands were everywhere, rubbing up and down his torso and in his hair and up his shirt, and it made Andrew flinch at first. They were pushing his shirt up, up, up and then it was just bunched up fabric on his collar bone and Matt's face was on his chest and then his stomach and <em>oh.<br>_"Are you okay with this?" Matt asked, and his voice was _wobbly, _and Andrew could only nod and tentatively.  
>The other boy's fingers fumbled around his jean's clasp and zipper and then hastily pulled them down to Andrew's knees, where the fabric bunched up too much to stop.<br>"Little help?" Matt asked, and it would have been in a joking way if it hadn't been so breathy and weird, and Andrew almost laughed except for the fact that Matt then yanked the jeans completely off, and then his own, and then it was just skin. He felt like his eardrums were filled with sand and that his body was hung with weights and there was Matt's hand and then his _mouth_ and he let out the most humiliating sound. He covered his mouth with his hand and Matt started going faster.  
>Andrew tried to calm down and just focus on Matt and how it felt and how it he hadn't expected to lose his virginity this way, really, but had he ever considered it in a different way? Andrew tried to keep on thinking and breathing deep breaths but there was this sudden rush of urgency and heat between his legs and-<br>"_Matt,_" loud, needy, and he tugged on the other boy's dark brown hair, bent his knees and curled his shoulders upward with a jerk. "Oh my god, I just- I-" and Matt stopped and Andrew made a high pitched and dry sound from his throat.  
>"Wait, wait," Matt said lowly, taking off his shirt.<br>He lowered himself onto Andrew, and then took them both in his hand (when had he put lotion on?) and then shifted a little and slowly  
>began<br>to  
>move, and Andrew could have had a heart attack right there because <em>holy shit<em> and he was arching into Matt and his fingers were squeezing into his shoulders. Matt's eyes were closed and his face was concentrated and he was mumbling, "_Love you, love you, love you," _under his breath and he loved him, too.  
>They were moving together and it felt so <em>incredible<em> and then Andrew was spilling all over his own stomach and Matt's hand, and Matt was too and then he collapsed on top of Andrew, spent and breathing onto his shoulder. They stayed that way, content (even though it was hot and sticky and sweaty) and just _existing_together.

It took Andrew a few minutes to catch his breath.  
>"So, what else did Hume have to say?"<br>Matt laughed and hid his face in Andrew's hair, hand sliding down to hold his.


End file.
